


Thanks for complimenting my hair, allow me to repay you by fucking you against this tree

by Raptarion



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game), StarCraft
Genre: Cunnilingus, Enemies to sex friends in like... two minutes, F/F, Graphic violence tag just to be safe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Practical application of bladed wings to make trees more comfortable to be fucked against, Sex in the forest, There's some wing stabbing form Kerrigan at the beginning, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptarion/pseuds/Raptarion
Summary: I just wrote porn with a time traveling British super hero and a human alien hybrid with magical powers... aren't video games amazing?(Inspired by Tracer stopping to flirt with Johanna and Kerrigan in her heroes of the storm trailer.)(Also, that title was supposed to be a placeholder but I couldn't think of anything else so it's staying.)





	Thanks for complimenting my hair, allow me to repay you by fucking you against this tree

A hail of bullets fires from Tracer's guns as she dances circles around the enemy wave. As she reloads she blinks in and kicks the sword out of a warrior's hand, leaving him with only his shield as her allies join the fight. She backs out and puts a finger to the communicator in her ear.

"South lane of attack is clear. I've got an opportunity to move in and hire some mercs, so I'm going in. Over." She says. There's no response.  
"Uh... hello there? Battle buddy? You there?" She asks.  
"...in damnation does this work? Maybe I'm supposed to..." Comes the voice on the other end.  
"Uther. Just hold down the little square button luv." Tracer says.  
"...the one I need to press?" Uther's voice comes over the communicator.  
"Reading you loud and clear chap. Over." Tracer affirms.  
"Reading what? There's no time for reading, there's a battle to be won child." Uther says.  
"I mean I hear you. Over." Tracer says.  
"Over what?" He asks.  
"You're supposed to say over when you're done talking, so we don't talk over each other. Over." Tracer says.  
"I hate these damnable devices. They hurt my ear, they don't make any sense to use, and they get absolutely covered in earwax. Um... over." Uther says.  
"Whoa. TMI there buddy. Look, just letting you know I'm on the way to... persuade some mercenaries to help us. Over." Tracer says.  
"The others seem to be doing the same. We've gathered a small army to help push the north lane. Their defenses are almost destroyed. As long as we keep up the pressure in the south paths, we'll win the day. Light guide you Ms. Oxten." Uther declares.  
"..."  
"...over." He finishes.  
"Copy that." She says.  
"I'm not repeating all that! Just... good luck." Uther groans.  
Tracer cuts off the communicator with a giggle.

The paths in the woods were winding and maze like. She was deep in enemy territory, and playing with fire going for mercs here. But if there was anything that was going to help her keep up the fight without the other heroes on her team, it was some of those big muscle heads. She spots the banners of the mercenary camp through the thicket and starts to redouble her speed when the sound of something humming through the air makes her jump back. A blast of energy hits where she was an instant ago. She looks up to see the infamous queen of blades floating in the air just above the treeline.  
"Oh look. A little mouse, caught in the eyes of a predator." She smirks.  
"Sod off, I've got things to do." She says, whipping out her guns and spraying a hail of bullets up at her attacker. She drops down in a wave of psionic energy that sends Tracer flying. She rolls across the ground, landing on her hands and knees. She shoots to her feet as soon as she can, narrowly dodging an attack from Kerrigan's... wing? Were those technically wings? They cut the tree right behind her in half whatever they were.  
"Blimey." Tracer exclaims, blinking away.  
"Stand still!" Kerrigan shouts after her, eyes glowing as she let's lose a bolt of energy from her hand. Tracer dodge's out of the way again, and after judging the merits of keeping up with this fight, decided it was probably better to retreat.  
"Love to stay and chat but I should really leave. See you later." She grins, before turning tail and running. She'd scarcely made it ten feet when Kerrigan dropped down right in front of her. She was a lot faster than she'd given her credit for.  
"Where do you think you're going?" She asks, striking out again with one of her wings. Tracer ducks. But the other wing was ready for her evasion this time. Tracer gasps in pain as it impales her abdomen. She's barely gathered herself enough to react when the other wing pierces her shoulder. She screams as she's lifted up by the blades into the air. Her vision swims as Kerrigan draws back the wing in her gut.  
"Should have run faster little prey." She gloats, before stabbing out yet again. Tracer looses consciousness.

\-------------------------

Tracer opens her eyes, panic overwhelming her as the first thing she realizes is that she's underwater. Which is a problem when you were knocked out and had tried to breath, only to find your lungs filling with water. She thrashes around until she feels her head break the surface, and quickly begins coughing up water in between gasping for air.  
"Morning sunshine." Comes a voice to her left. She looks over and recoils upon seeing Kerrigan.  
"Gah! Stay back! I'll shoot!" She shouts, pistols flying from their holsters to accent her threat.  
"Oh relax, I'm not trying to kill you anymore. I brought you to a healing fountain didn't I? Lighten up." Kerrigan says, rolling her eyes as she uses a rag to clean the blood from her wings. Tracer notes the blades seemed to have retracted or disappeared. She looks around to get her bearings. She was indeed in a healing fountain, somewhere inside the enemy stronghold she had been helping to siege a few... minutes ago? She assumed with her wounds that not much time must have passed if she could have still been healed by a fountain.

"Alright. I'll bite. Why?" Tracer asks.  
"Because we've lost... we'll as good as lost anyway. I got a look at the battlefield from up high. Your allies have gathered together an insurmountable force, my allies are scattered and being overwhelmed, and frankly I don't feel like continuing the charade that we can pull this back from the brink. I'm not going to waste my time or energy on this lost battle anymore." Kerrigan explains. As if to help prove her point a hail of boulders fly over the walls to crash into the stronghold.  
"OK but I still don't see why you bothered healing me." Tracer says, finally putting her guns away after realizing she still had them out. Kerrigan shrugs.  
"Felt kind of rude to leave you bleeding to death in the woods after deciding that I wasn't going to be fighting you anymore. Also, I wanted to ask where I know you from." She explains.  
"Uh... nowhere? Far as I know... unless... well I think we met once briefly when I first came here? Lots of new faces went by in a blur that day... were you the one fighting Johanna?" She asks.  
"Yes... you were flashing by but stopped to compliment our hair." Kerrigan says slowly, remembering. "I don't get many compliments on my appearance... though to be fair most of my interactions are either with zerg, or people I'm trying to kill at the time."  
"Maybe if you were nicer you'd get more people complimenting you." Tracer points out.  
"I'm being nice now aren't- oh for the love of." Kerrigan says, before being interrupted by something above. Tracer looks to see a boulder flying right toward their fountain. Before she can even blink out of the way it's hit by a blast of psionic energy that sends if veering off course and smashing a hole in the wall separating the stronghold from the invading forces. Soldiers start clamoring in through the breach.

"Well, you'll probably want to get back to dismantling our defenses with your men. I'll leave you to it." Kerrigan says, striding back towards the woods.  
"Eh." Tracer says, hopping out of the fountain and going after her. "The fighting mood's sort of been killed. Besides, if you're leaving the fight, I figure it's about even if I tag out. And like you said, we've probably already won."  
"We can continue our discussion then. What do you want to talk about? Or maybe you'd like to compliment me some more? I love hearing about amazing I am." Kerrigan says.  
"Well I was GOING to. But now I feel like I shouldn't encourage you. Your ego's so big it might just pop if I do." Tracer quips.  
"Oh ho ho. Quite the clever little tongue on you. I can think of some better uses for it than blathering on though." Kerrigan smirks.  
"Well don't leave me in suspense. I'm really eager to hear your suggestions." Tracer says.

Kerrigan stops walking, turning to face her and grabbing her by the shoulders as she pushers her against a tree.  
"Better idea. I'll show you." Kerrigan says.  
"Bloody hell, I thought I was fast, but you take things from zero to a hundred like that don't you?" Tracer asks, biting her lip as the taller woman moves her knee to rest in between her legs.  
"I'm interested in some fun, and I don't know when or if we'll see each other again. Or if I'll be trying to kill you again for that matter. What's the use in wasting time? So I say we skip the tell and get right to the show." Kerrigan explains.  
"Sounds brilliant." Tracer says.  
"Good." Kerrigan grins. Suddenly the tips of one of her wings has found its way into the front of her tights. With one smooth motion it travels all the way down to her ankle, slicing the fabric as it goes.  
"Oh fuck a duck, did you really have to do that? I’m not exactly keeping another pair of those in my jacket pocket you know.” Tracer complains.  
“Would you believe me if I said I was sorry?” Kerrigan asks.  
“Well not with that shit eating grin I’m not you bellend.” Tracer cries out.  
“You caught me. I don’t even regret it a little.” Kerrigan smirks, with an appreciative look at her recently bared skin.  
“One of the straps for my accelerator got ruined too. Don’t do that with any of the others. This is kind of really fucking important.” She says, going to undo them as she speaks.  
“Promise.” Kerrigan says, working on removing the remains of the shredded leggings that still stuck to the smaller woman’s legs.

“So like…” Tracer begins, as she finishes removing her time altering device and gingerly setting it down. “Looking up close, that’s not some sort of weird bio-suit is it.”  
“What you see is what you get.” Kerrigan says.  
“Not seeing a lot of the fun bits in that case. Nothing but some bony stuff downstairs. Not even any nips.” Tracer says.  
“Nips?” Kerrigan asks.  
“Yeah. It’s fun to say. Nips. Nnnnnnnip~” She says, accenting the P with a popping sound.  
“Heh heh. You’re silly.” Kerrigan giggles.  
“I prefer the term endearing.” Tracer says with a grin.  
“A few other adjectives come to mind.” Kerrigan says suggestively, grabbing Lena’s rear with both hands as she leans down so their faces are mere inches apart. “But I can think of better things to do than list them off.”  
“You know you already used that line earlier.” Lena points out.  
“Just shut up and kiss me.” Kerrigan says with a roll of her eyes.

Tracer drags Kerrigan’s head down the last few inches, drawing her into a deep kiss. The smaller woman’s hands roam down Kerrigan’s body. One hand find its way to her chest, finding her breasts still enjoyable enough, lack of nips aside. The other trails over the bone plates covering the rest of her body before eventually finding the softer exposed skin of her ass.

As enjoyable as the mutual fondling was, Kerrigan was more interested in what she could feel dripping down Tracer’s legs. With a tightening of her grip on Tracer’s rear she lifted her up against the tree they were making out next to. Lena gives a little cry as she pulls her head back.  
“Hey! Easy! Not all of us are covered in bone armor! This bark’s really rough.” She cries out.  
“Sorry. Let me see if I can fix that.” Kerrigan says. She pulls Lena back a bit, the time hopper grabbing hold of Kerrigan’s head to keep her balance. Kerrigan’s wings shift around Lena and she hears the sound of splintering wood behind her. She turns her head to see the wing's blades carving a large chunk out of the front of the tree. Once the bark had been removed the blades run over the exposed wood until much of the front of the tree was as smooth as a plank. Kerrigan pushes her back against the tree once she was done.

“Better?” She asks.  
“...that was… really fucking hot.” Lena says, after several moments of trying to remember how to talk. Kerrigan laughs before repositioning her wings under Lena’s rear. With her wings now supporting Lena against the tree she uses her free hands to spread her legs and get a look at her goal. The curly brown hair of her bush glistening with the evidence of her arousal. Kerrigan only takes a moment to appreciate the sight before diving head first into Lena’s crotch. Lena moans at Kerrigan begins with broad strokes against her sex. Her fingers, still resting on the top of Kerrigan’s head, begin to sink through her strange hair as she pushes her closer. The sensations of the thick chitinous strands rubbing against her digits more like reeds than hair. Though the comparison to millipedes briefly runs through her head and for a moment disgust and arousal fight for dominance in her mind. But Kerrigan chooses that moment to insert her tongue inside her and suddenly that was all she could focus on. She lightly grips her hair as the tongue undulates inside her, curling up to rub against her walls. A few moments later Kerrigan moves her head back just a bit.

“You can grip a bit tighter if you want. I wouldn’t mind.” She says. Her tone making it seem more like she was encouraging it.  
“Alrighty then.” Lena pants. “I’ll keep that in mi-AH!”  
She’s interrupted by Kerrigan pulling her clit in between her lips. She roughly grabs two fistfulls of the reed-like hair by the base, ensuring Kerrigan’s head stays right where it is. Kerrigan moans loudly in appreciation as she continues to suck on Lena’s excited little bud. Her hands get to work while her mouth is busy, inserting one finger inside her, but quickly moving on to two. Lena’s cries are escalating quickly by this point.

“Oh shit. Fuck fuck keep going. I’m going to fucking- nnggh harder! Argh fuuuuuuuuahhhhhh!” Lena screams up into the air . Her legs wrap tightly around Kerrigan’s head, toes curling and legs twitching as she cums. Kerrigan keeps moving her fingers and sucking her clit through her smug smile. She slows down as Lena’s grip on her hair begins to weaken, eventually stopping and pulling her head back to get a better look at Lena panting in her post orgasm high.  
“Anyone ever tell you that you look amazing covered in sweat and gasping for air?” Kerrigan asks.  
“Pfft. Yeah actually. Not in as many words but I got picked up by my girlfriend like that after a run.” Lena says. Kerrigan raises an eyebrow at that. “She knows about this stuff! I should explain. Probably should have mentioned her at the start but… things moved kind of fast.”  
“They did yeah. And as long as she’s fine with it…” Kerrigan says.  
“She is. Trust me. I’m going to have trouble explaining you to her though. Usually it’s just ‘Met a blonde at the bar.’ or something. I don’t even know where to start explaining your hair.” Lena says.  
“Start with long. Work your way from there.” Kerrian grins, lowering Lena to the ground. Lena chooses to sit, using her jacket to protect herself from the rough dirt. “Legs still weak?” Kerrigan teases smugly.  
“Careful. I see that ego inflating again. Don’t want it floating off and taking you with it do you?” Lena snarks. Kerrigan laughs at that.

Her laughter is quickly interrupted by the sound of tree branches snapping, and a large suit of power armor crashing into the clearing with them.  
“What the shit?” Kerrigan cries out, the figure staggering up after the rough landing. It turns to the two women and the skull covered face plate rises up to reveal a very surprised looking Reynor. The sound of heavy footfalls signals the arrival of the tall imposing figure of the skeleton king who stops in surprise as well when he arrives. There’s a beat of silence.

“Kerrigan?” Reynor says in bewilderment.  
“Reynor?” Lena says, equally bewildered.  
“Tracer?” Reynor says, turning to her, it looking like the gears were just now fully clicking into place in his head.  
“Kerrigan!” Leoric shouts, somehow looking very pissed despite having a skull for a face.  
“Leoric.” Kerrigan says,looking irritated.

 

“What in the hell did I just get knocked through a forest into?” Reynor asks.  
“Jim. Honey. Two and two isn’t that hard.” Kerrigan says with a roll of her eyes.  
“Kerrigan!” Leoric shouts, again.  
“Yes. Leoric. That is my name.” Kerrigan snaps.  
“While we break under a tide of these fools’ minions, you sneak way to fraternise with the enemy!” He accuses.  
“I think I moved well past fraternization about when I ripped off her pants.” Kerrigan says.  
“I thought I could trust you. But it seems you’re just another traitor. Yet more betrayal against me.” He snarls.  
“Oh on and on with the betrayal nonsense.” Kerrigan sighs.  
“ENOUGH! I’ll will make you pay for this!” He cries raising his mace high. Kerrigan lazily lifts her arm and grabs Leoric with psionic energy, before hurling him backwards into the forest. The sound of splintering wood echos back to them for several seconds.  
“Thank god. His voice was starting to get on my nerves.” Kerrigan says.

“Tracer what the hell? We’re supposed to be fighting the enemy. Not fucking them. Was there a typo in your mission briefing or something?” He asks.  
“Uh… well see… about that.” Lena says, trying her best to cover herself up.  
“Oh for god's sake woman put on some pants!” He snaps.  
“I can’t! She tore them off! Literally!” Lena cries.  
“Cripes.” Reynor says, rubbing his temples.  
“You look like you could use some headache medicine Jim.” Kerrigan grins.  
“What’s your game Kerrigan?” Jim asks, turning on her.  
“Game? Really? Oh Jim.” Kerrigan says with a shake of her head.  
“You don’t parley for nothing.” He says.  
“This wasn’t parley, this was getting laid.” She says.  
“Last three times I saw you ya damn near killed me, but now you’re willing to stop and talk?” He asks.  
“Jim? Is that jealousy I’m seeing? That’s so unbecoming. And a very unattractive quality.” She patronizes.  
“You’re making this about jealousy? I got more scars than I’ve bothered to keep track of from you alone, that’s what this is about.” Jim says.  
“That including the scratches on your back from that first week you arrived in the nexus?” She grins.  
“You… are… insufferable!” Jim says after a moment of searching for the right word.

“Uh… this seems rather personal. Maybe I should go.” Lena says, having slipped on her jacket and accelerator while the other two had talked.  
“I’ll see you around. Me and Jim have some catching up to do.” Kerrigan says, turning to Jim with a smirk.  
“You can not be serious.” Jim says. Lena blinks away quickly.

“Those two are a piece of work.” She muses to herself, while she tries to figure out the fastest route to a new pair of trousers that would have her cross paths with the fewest people.


End file.
